The story of Midnight
by MidnightMare247
Summary: Luna carries a secret of her own and it's all written in one book. Out of all the ponies in equestria, who would be the one to read it?
1. A new beginning

A long time ago, there were two allicorns who ruled equestria. Princess Celestia ruled the day and princess Luna ruled the night. Every pony knew the story about how Luna became Nightmare Moon and how Discord became a statue, but a secret lies within equestria that has never been told before. The only ponies that knew of this secret have been the ponies who were there; the ponies who were there vowed to never tell any pony else. It has been has been a deep dark secret since it happened, but is it really a big deal? If ever explained, would any pony care? There was only one way to find out.

"Spike! I think I found something!" Twilight yelled.

Twilight was searching through Celestia and Luna's private library. Celestia gave her permission after she helped shake hooves with all the ponies at the summer sun celebration. Twilight was looking for something interesting, something that had to do with Celestia and Luna's childhood like the one she found in the old castle.

The small purple dragon known as Spike came running over to Twilight. She was using her levitation to pick up the dusty brown book that had the title, **The story of Midnight **on it. Spike raised a brow.

"The story of Midnight?" Spike questioned. "Who's Midnight?"

"I don't know, but it couldn't hurt to read it." Twilight answered

"Are you sure the princess let you _read _the books in her private library? I thought she said you can only _look_ at them."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I read a couple of pages. She hardly comes in this library anyway. Just look at all the books? They're dusty, old, and haven't been touched in years."

Spike sighed. He knew he was going to end up in a dusty old library again while Twilight reads another dusty old book.

"You can look for a book of your own if you want to Spike."

"I'm alright."

Twilight sat down on the hard ground of the library and flipped a page. She began reading the book.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a princess who ruled the day and a princess who ruled the night. These two princesses were known as princess Celestia and princess Luna. They both lived in a big castle in ponyville were the earth ponies, Pegasus, and unicorns all lived happily and freely.

Luna was turning eighteen, so all the royal ponies had a big party to celebrate. It was fun and all, but Luna didn't think so. First of all, they celebrated it in the morning like all her birthdays. She asked Celestia if they could celebrate it at night, but she told Luna that all the royalty claimed they liked it better in the morning. This was Luna's birthday, doesn't she get to decide when to have HERbirthday party.

Second of all, she just didn't feel too enthusiastic about it. Every year was the same. A bunch of ponies came, they talked, and gave her presents. She wasn't ungrateful; she just felt something was missing in her life, but what was it.

Luna sighed and decided to take a walk in a nearby forest. She looked sorrowful at the ground. Her hair was currently straight in a hanged-down ponytail that almost reached her hooves. She didn't know what to do? She slowly raised the moon while taking her small walk.

Stars of all kinds filled the sky as she stopped walking. The stars and moon reflected off her eyes as she stared up them. The night sky was absolutely beautiful; the stars showed shapes and patterns of all kinds. If only other ponies could notice, that's all she asked for, at least one. Her eyes were so focused on the sky; she hadn't noticed the stallion standing behind her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Luna shot her head back and gasped, startled by the sudden voice. Standing behind her was a grey-coated prince with an ebony mane and ebony tail. He had dark blue eyes and a black star with another black star behind it as a cutie mark. He wore a black suit and red tie. He was indeed an allicorn, and looked liked he was part of royalty.

Luna was scared at first, but the way he was looking at her, caused her to calm down and gain an odd feeling in her chest.

"H-Hello." Luna said.

"Greetings princess Luna. Apologies if I startled you." He responded.

His voice made Luna's heart skip a beat. Something about this guy made Luna feel nervous yet excited at the same time.

"I didn't except to see anypony out this late; everypony usually goes inside their homes at this time of night." Luna said.

"I cannot see why, the night is beautiful in my opinion."

Luna's eyes widened. Was it true that somepony actually liked her nights? A small smile stretched across her face.

"You really think so?"

The stallion nodded. Luna's heart began too melt with happiness. Never in her eternal life had she thought she'd ever find somepony who actually cared. Maybe life wasn't so bad after all; maybe there are certain ponies that love her night. Maybe she just hadn't realized it yet.

"So, what's your name? Luna asked.

"Star Shade, but you can just address me as Shade."

"Well Shade, I haven't seen you around here before. Where are you from?"

Star Shade directed his attention to Luna before looking back up at the sky.

"A place very far from equestria." He answered.

"Well I hope you like equestria. Ponies are really nice around here."

They had a small conversation as the moon and star's shined throughout the night. They laughed at a few jokes and talked about their most personal feelings. Even though they just met, they act and talked like they knew each other for a long time. Eventually, Luna heard her sister calling out for her.

"And then-"

Before Luna could finish her sentence, she heard her sister's voice calling out for her.

"Luna! Where are you?!" princess Celestia yelled.

Luna gasped. She must've been out here for hours.

"I have to go." Luna said.

Star Shade walked over to Luna and gently lifted her hoof before planting a soft kiss upon it. Luna blushed a little.

"I hope to see you soon Luna." Star Shade said.

"M-Me too." Luna said, still blushing with a smile.

Star Shade flew off into the sky as Luna flew towards her castle. She caught sight of princess Celestia looking around for her on the balcony. Luna flew next to her as Celestia let out a relieved sigh.

"Luna, where were you?" Celestia asked.

"Sorry Tia. I was just taking a walk and lost track off time."

"It's alright. Let's go eat some leftover cake, shall we?"

Luna nodded before walking back inside the castle. She took one look back before entering the castle.

A couple months later, Luna was in the kitchen of the castle preparing heart and star shaped cookies. It was indeed hearts and hooves day. The maids had suggested cooking the cookies for her, but everypony knew that nopony could make baked good like Luna does.

The oven ringed as Luna walked towards it. She opened the oven door as the hot steam started to convect into the air. She carefully took the hot cookies out the oven and took a whiff of the treats. She lifted a star shaped one up with her blue magic and bit it.

"Perfect. Now the frosting."

Luna used her levitation to apply white frosting on the hearts and yellow frosting on the stars. She sighed. She hadn't seen Star Shade since their first encounter. She really missed him and wished she could see him once again. She began to droop her head. She had a nice sister and a castle full of guards and servants, so why did she feel so lonely?

She thought for minute before shooting her head up in excitement. Maybe Star Shade is in the forest again. Luna ran out the door of the castle with all the cookies she made in a Ziploc bag. She ran through canterlot's garden, the crowd of rich and fancy ponies, and the park. It was nighttime for she had just raised the moon. She ended up in the forest, and before she could speak, she saw a familiar grey-coated stallion land in front of her.

He wasn't wearing his suit anymore, but Luna still recognized him. A big smile formed on her face as the stallion gave her a soft, gentle, smile.

"We meet once again." Star Shade said.

Luna giggled. He made her feel so happy around her.

"It's been so long." Star Shade said.

"I know, I'm sorry." Luna responded.

"Don't be. You're here now and that's all that matters."

Luna's heart began to flutter with joy. She pulled out the Ziploc bag from behind her back.

"I made you some cookies."

Star Shade smiled and walked towards her. She handed him a heart shaped cookie. He took a small bite out of it and chewed before swallowing the small treat.

"Luna, these taste, amazing." Star Shade said.

Another thing Luna liked about Star Shade was the fact that he called her 'Luna' instead of 'princess Luna'. It made her feel like she wasn't just a princess, but instead, a friend.

"Thank you."

Star Shade motioned Luna to follow him. Luna without question followed him to their next destination.

"Close your eyes." Star Shade said.

Luna giggled and closed her eyes. Sky Shade helped her walk with her eyes closed. After one minute of walking, they were finally there.

"Ok, open your eyes."

Luna slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she seen what she seen.

"Oh, my, Celestia." Luna said.

She was staring at a beautiful ocean that sparkled in the night. It reflected the moonlight as well as the starlight and fish with the most rare scales had jumped out the ocean and back into it. Ebony and violet flowers and roses were blooming on the cliff Luna and Star Shade were currently standing on. There were also a couple of swans sitting in the ocean, as their snow fur was easily visible.

Luna felt a small tear of joy come out her eye. Never had she expected to see such beautiful scenery that looked even more beautiful than in the morning.

"When I first took notice of this ocean, it reminded me of you. I knew you would like it. And although we just met-" Star Shade said.

Star Shade pulled out a golden star necklace and wrapped it around Luna's neck. Luna gasped. The star on the necklace had the words '**My one and only love, princess Luna**' on it.

"Happy hearts and hooves day Luna. I love you."

Luna burst in tears of joy and wrapped both her hooves around the grey-coated stallion. She felt like the happiest mare in all of equestria right then. Star Shade returned the hug as Luna continued crying in joy.

"I love you too!" Luna yelled in between her sobbing.

Luna was finally happy. She didn't feel alone, misunderstood, or so uncared for. For this stallion had changed her life. But this is just the beginning, of the very beginning.


	2. Our moment

Another month had passed. Luna and Star Shade had got to know each other even more now that they were both together. The only problem they both had to face everyday was hiding from everypony. Luna as well as Star Shade knew it was a bad idea letting everpony know about their relationship, especially Celestia.

Believe it or not Celestia used to be very strict with Luna. She would hardly give her any space for she was afraid of losing her to somepony. As she grew older however, Celestia came to realize that space was necessary for Luna now. She understood how there weren't many ponies that appreciated her night as much as they appreciate Celestia's so she would act rather cold towards those who curse or disrespect her night.

Luna was lucky she had the privilege to even go for late night walks. But if Celestia ever found out Luna had a new boyfriend, she might banish him to the moon. She wouldn't allow a princess like Luna to be took away from her or hurt by anypony. She wasn't jealous, neither did she want her to be miserable, but she knew as her big sister that she had to keep her safe and away from harm. She didn't trust any stallion out there to be with Luna

Unfortunately, Luna did. Luna didn't even care what Celestia thought; in fact, the only reason she and Star Shade are hiding from her is so she doesn't do anything reckless to one of them. Luna was a grown ass woman; she can do whatever the hell she wants.

* * *

Twilight gasped, gaining Spike's attention.

"That language is forbidden! It hasn't been used in equesria for so long!" Twilight said. "Whoever wrote this book has either violated Celestia's rules or has been alive at the time when it wasn't against the law. But judging by how old this book looks, I'm guessing they were there when it happened."

Spike was eating some diamonds he brought over before entering the library.

"Read the story, I'm getting bored." Spike said

Twilight rolled her eyes and continued reading.

* * *

Luna was acting suspicious towards Celestia. She was always zoning out and was oddly more cheery than usual. Celestia didn't know whether or not this was a bad thing, but she knew it was new. One day, Celestia and Luna were having dinner together in Celestia's bedchambers. Luna was confused. Usually they would eat in the royal café where all the royalty ate, but Celestia requested that her and Luna eat in Celestia's room so they can talk. Luna was slowly chewing her salad she prepared for herself while sitting on Celestia's bed, wondering what this was all about.

"Luna, we need to talk." Celestia said.

"About what sis?" Luna asked.

Celestia heaved a sigh. She didn't know whether or not this was going to be difficult, but she knew it had to be done. She just had to be careful of what she said.

"Luna, I've noticed you've been happy and cheery lately. Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

Luna felt her gut twisting. She refused to believe it, but something deep in her head was telling her that Celestia knew her secret.

"I, ugh…"

Luna had to think quickly. She didn't want to lie to her sister, but she didn't want to lose her one true love either. 'Do it for Star Shade, do it for Star Shade.' Luna repeated in her head.

"I-I'm happy because, I-I got a present from somepony not to long ago, and he- NO! She, I meant to say she, said she really liked the way, I raised the moon?" Luna said.

That wasn't a good lie and both of them knew it. Celestia shot her a 'yeah right' look before responding.

"You received a _necklace_ from some _mare_?" Celestia asked.

"How did you know it was a necklace?" Luna asked.

Celestia pointed towards her neck. Luna looked down and gasped after realizing she had wore the necklace Star Shade gave her. It did say '**My one and only true love, Luna' **engraved on the star, so it was obvious a stallion gave it to her. Luna's heart began to pound against her ribcage. This was very bad.

"Who gave that necklace to you Luna?" Celestia asked calmly.

Luna was panicking. Sweat formed and slid down her forehead. She knew this day was going to come, but it's only been a month, why couldn't it wait longer? She started looking around frantically for excuses.

"I-I-I-I, you see, I kind of, well I met a, no he gave me, and I don't…."

Luna was starting to say random things. She was losing her mind. No way was she going to tell her the truth, but no good excuses were coming to her. Luna hopped off the bed and started to back away from Celestia and into the door as if someone was trying to harm her.

"Well Tia, I would love to talk some more, but…"

She let out a fake yawn and continued backing away out the door.

"I'm exhausted, maybe we'll be able to talk again. Later. When I'm not so tired."

Luna ran to her room and slammed the door shut. Celestia shook her head. She knew she was seeing someone, but she thought after that somewhat 'talk' that she wouldn't be seeing him anymore. Boy was she wrong. When Luna was in her room, she slid down the door and wiped some sweat away. She sighed in relief and started calming down.

"That was close." Luna told herself.

"What was close my darling." Star Shade said.

Star Shade had been sitting on her bed the entire time. Luna got up and walked over to him. He sat beside him and laid her head on his chest.

"It's Celestia, she's on to me. She's been on my tail since we've met." Luna answered.

"Perhaps your sister is just worried about you." Star Shade said.

Luna sighed again.

"I know, but I don't want to lose you…"

Star Shade smiled and planted a soft kiss on Luna's lips as she returned the gesture.

"You won't, I promise." Star Shade said.

Luna smiled and was suddenly lost in Star Shade's navy blue eyes. Those eyes always reminded her of how happy she is that she met this stallion.

"I'm glad I met you." Luna said.

"Not as much as I am." Star Shade.

Luna giggled. Star Shade scooted even closer to Luna.

"Luna. I have something that can help you relief of your stress." Star Shade said.

"Really? What is it?" Luna asked.

Star Shade began kissing her again. They eventually explored each other's mouth with their tongue. Luna blushed as her cheeks turned to a scarlet color. The way Star Shade was touching her made her feel excited. What was this feeling? Star Shade used his hoof to lay her on her bed, their tongues still in one another's mouth.

Luna and Star Shade was starting to get a little rough with each other, wanting more as their excitement took control. They eventually however, parted to catch their breath; saliva still connected to each other's tongue. Star Shade began to run his hoof on Luna's 'royal' places. Luna gasped, her excitement increasing quickly. Star Shade looked her straight in the eyes, his eyes full of lust and her eyes full of curiosity and excitement. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"Are you ready for this?" Star Shade asked.

Star Shade's words tickled Luna's ear. She slowly nodded. Star Shade stretched a smile and started kissing and licking her neck as their session was beginning. Luna moaned as her cheeks went scarlet again. His tongue slid up and down the mare's neck as she enjoyed the feeling. Luna never felt this way before, and damn did it feel good. Luna and Star Shade shared a moment of pleasure that night, the night they could never forget. Each of them wished it lasted forever, but their energy was sacrificed in the moment.

When their session was over, Luna laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Beads of sweat were trailing down their forehead and they panted for air. Luna snuggled in his chest as their rapid heart rate was decreasing back into its normal state.

"I love you." Luna said.

"I love you too my love." Star Shade said.

Soon, they both drifted off to sleep. A week later, Luna was vomiting in the toilet. Celestia as well as Luna thought it was just morning sickness, until Luna was drove to the hospital. Luna was sitting in a hospital bed in an infirmary. The nurse had done a few scans and was talking to Celestia outside the room. Luna couldn't here their conversation, but she had a feeling something was wrong.

Soon, Celestia walked through the door, a face of disbelief and shock. Luna was confused as she sat next o her.

"Luna?" Celestia asked.

"Yes Tia?" Luna asked.

There was a long silence, making Luna feel nervous. What was going on, was she sick? Did she have a disease of some sort? Why did Celestia looked so shocked?

"Your pregnant.

A day later, Luna was pacing back and forth in her room. Celestia hadn't spoken to her ever since they found out she was pregnant. What was she going t do? She never expected to be with a child yet, would've something goes wrong? Would've the baby gets sick before birth? Would've Celestia banishes her and her child?!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop!" Luna told herself. "Celestia would never banish me for a reason like this. That would just be heartless and uncalled for. But still…"

There was a knock on the door.

"C-Come in." Luna said.

The door opened, revealing a royal guard.

"Princess Luna. Princess Celestia has requested you se her immediately." The guard said.

Luna sighed. Great, now she'll have to listen to her sister's endless lecture. She walked towards main room. Celestia was sitting on her throne as Luna walked towards her. Her head was hanged down in guilt and she didn't even want to imagine Celestia's disappointed facial expression.

"Luna, look at me." Celestia said.

Luna gulped and slowly raised her head to meet eye contact with Celestia. She didn't look disappointed or mad. Her facial expression was blank as if she was thinking.

"Normally, I would disapprove of this, meeting and mating with someone without me knowing. But I've noticed how happy you were when you met whoever this pony is. Before you were always isolating yourself from everpony and never really celebrated any holidays like you used to, including your own birthday and nightmare night, which used to be your favorite holiday. But now, you show a smile, one that isn't fake but instead happy and joyous."

Luna raised her head higher, not believing what she was hearing. Did she truly understand?

"I've always wished to see you smile like that again. I'm happy you finally feel happy."

Celestia giggled softly.

"And I'm happy I get to have a niece of my own."

"Niece? How did you know it's a girl?" Luna asked.

"I have my ways." Celestia said. "That's all I wanted to say."

"But what about the father? You're not going to banish him, right?"

Celestia shook her head.

"Why would I want to ruin your only source of happiness?"

Celestia walked out the room as Luna stretched a smile and exited back to her room. She felt like she had the best sister ever. That's all she had to do, was take action of her life and step up, and now look at her! She had a boyfriend, a good sister, and a new child. Her life was really getting somewhere, right?

Star Shade didn't know Luna was pregnant yet, but he came to visit. He was secretly walking down the halls of the giant castle, hiding from Celestia and the guards. He looked in Luna's room, the balcony, and the main room, but she was nowhere to be found. Before he could make a run for it, Celestia caught him in the hallway.

Star Shade gasped as his eyes widened. He had assumed that something bad was about to happen, but Celestia simply smiled.

"Are you Luna's boyfriend?" Celestia asked.

Star Shade was confused and surprised. Why hadn't she yelled at him yet? She heard that another stallion had got yelled and nearly beat by Celestia when he was flirting with Luna years ago. Star Shade nodded, trying his best to keep his cool. But on the inside, he was a nervous wreck.

"What's your name?"

"Star Shade, but most ponies address me as Shade." Star Shade informed.

"Well, than Shade, I have a few things to discuss with you."

Star Shade nodded as she started.

"First, you are a very lucky pony to have such a wonderful girlfriend like Luna. Second, I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you."

'What?' Star Shade thought. 'She's proud of me?'

"You're the only pony in equestria who could make her smile like that. Not even I was capable of doing so anymore. You've made her feel better and comfortable coming out of her room and talking to other ponies. She has even started singing again which she hasn't done in a while. Thank you. You're always welcomed here."

Star Shade could feel a small smile on his face. He could feel his heart pumping with joy and relief now that he didn't have to hide from everpony.

"Third, I just wanted to inform you that Luna is with your child."

Star Shade's smile went down. He wasn't sad or mad. He was shocked. Could this be true?

"R-Really?" Star Shade asked.

"Yes. And fourth of all-"

Celestia leaned forward.

"You better take care of my sister and my niece or I'll pound you into bite size and send you to the moo. Do you understand?" Celestia said.

"Y-Yes ma'am."

Celestia walked off as Star Shade headed towards Luna's room. Shock still covered his face as he entered. Luna was lying on the bed and smiled when she seen him.

"Hey Shade. Guess what." Luna said.

Star Shade just continued walking towards her.

"Shady? What's wrong?"

Star Shade was starting to scare her. He had a blank facial expression as he walked towards her. She got off the bed and started walking backwards.

"Shade? Y-Your scaring me."

When Star Shade was finally in front of her, he wrapped both his hooves around her and pulled her in a hug.

"I love you so much." Star Shade said.

"I love you too." Luna responded.

Star Shade and Luna shared a moment. Luna felt happy because she never knew a stallion would ever love her like this. Star Shade was happy to meet a woman like her. They both hugged each other tightly and embraced the moment, tears of joy nearly forming in each other's eyes. They were truly the happiest couples in equestria. Now, a child will be joining their family. And they'll all live happily ever after. Right?


	3. Thinking about the past, living the now

Luna and Star Shade were sitting on a nearby bench in the park. Once again, it was nighttime and thousands of stars were in the sky. This was the ninth month of Luna's pregnancy. Her belly had shown and was fully round. She had been feeling more exhausted than when she wasn't pregnant and she had been eating more strangely. For example, she had drowned her salad with ranch and would put nearly have a bottle of chocolate syrup in her chocolate milk.

Star Shade and Celestia had quickly taken notice of that and assisted her throughout the years of her pregnancy as well as the maids and the royal guards. Luna and Star Shade stared up at the night sky. The moon was full tonight and there was a shooting star in the sky. Luna gasped.

"Look Shady! A shooting star!" Luna said.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Make a wish." Star Shade said, leaning his back against the bench.

"I wish that you, me, and our daughter live a good life and that we never be broken apart."

Star Shade looked into Luna's bright blue eyes. She was still staring up at the sky. Star Shade knew he loved her and their daughter, but something was missing. He felt like he had done something in the past that would come back at him somehow, but what? He felt something hadn't end when it was suppose to, and is he didn't act soon, something bad was going to happen.

But he quickly shook that thought away and stared back up at the sky.

"I wish the same." Star Shade said.

"Shady?" Luna asked.

"Yes?"

"How was life before you met me?"

Star Shade formed a frown. He hated talking about it, but knew he would have to sometime. He sighed and responded.

"Horrible."

Luna looked over to him with a confused expression. He was looking at the ground with a frown of regret and anger.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"A long time ago, I lived in a place called Green Grounds. It was a happy, cheery place. My parents and I would always take me to the most secret and bests spots of the country. I always wanted to fight for other ponies so that they could live happy and freely like I did. One day, my father turned vicious and cold. He was starting to act abusive and careless towards my mother and me. So when he tried hitting her one day, I punched him. That's when things went wrong."

_Flashback _

_"Blade, what are you doing!?" _

_Star Shade was watching from the staircase. His father was walking towards his mother._

_"What is this Star Belt? What is this!?" he yelled, addressing to Star Shade's mom._

_Solar Blade, his father pointed to a horseshoe that didn't belong to Solar Blade. His mom was looking nervous and scared. She started backing away and sweating._

_"Blade, honey, calm down-"_

_"You've been cheating on me, and you think you have the right to tell me to calm down!?"_

_"It's not what you think-"_

_"Than what is it Star!? Why is there another stallion's horseshoe on our floor!?"_

_Star Shade was starting to get scared. What was he suppose to do? His father didn't seem too happy about his mother's affair and he knew if he didn't act soon, all hell would break loose. Star Shade started undetectably walking down the staircase as his snow-coated mother nearly backed into Star Shade._

_"That's it Star! I'm done with your excuses!"_

_Solar Blade was about to strike a hoof across Star Belt's face, but Star Shade quickly ran in front of him._

_ "Get away from her!" Star Shade yelled._

_He slammed his hoof against his father's muzzle, causing him to stumble back. His nose was beginning to bleed, as he grew quickly angry._

_"You ungrateful little brat!" Solar Blade yelled._

_Star Belt ran behind her young son as Solar Blade's dark coat started growing darker. His normal blue eyes turned red as well as his blue mane and tail. He started to grow what appeared to be demon wings and his mane and tail started flowing into the air, looking like crimson fire. A bunch of red symbols and lines covered his body._

_Darkness was taking its toll. Solar Blade was transforming into Black Death. Black Death was named after a deadly plague in the medieval times. The house started shaking and coming off the ground as Black Death flew into the air._

_"AlL sHaLl BoW dOwN bEfOrE mE!" He said in a distorted and twisted voice._

_A black staff appeared out of thin air in a ball of fire and into Black Death's hoof. He pointed it at Star Shade and Star Belt as they quickly scampered out the way. A red electrical lightning strike came out the staff and blew up all that was behind Star Belt and Star Shade. They quickly ran out the front door and ran down the streets of Green Grounds._

_"EvErYpOnY! BoW DoWn BeFoRe Me!"_

_Black Death started firing red electric shots all throughout Green Grounds. Screams of pain and agony filled the air as Star Belt and Star Shade ran for their lives. The sky was turning red and buildings were being blown up and destroyed thanks to Black Death. Star Belt tripped over a dropped saddle._

_"Mom!" Star Shade yelled._

_Black Death fired the red electrical staff at Star Belt._

_"NOOOOOOOOO!" Star Shade yelled._

_Before he could save her, Star Belt was blown into microscopic particles. The only thing left was her ash, which were scattered on the ground. Star Shade felt tears falling down his cheeks. Why had his father done this? Why? He ran as his tears flew off his cheeks._

_"HAHAHAHAH!"_

_The last thing he heard was his father's manic laugh before flying off._

End of Flashback

"And ever since then, Green Grounds has been called Rust Rock. The home of the many lost, innocent, souls that were sacrificed for my fathers amusement." Star Shade said.

He turned to face Luna. Tears had slid down her blue-coated cheeks.

"I am so sorry." Luna said.

Star Shade smiled and wiped her tears away.

"I know. Thank you."

Star Shade gave her a peck on the cheek. Suddenly, a jolt of pain came from Luna's stomach and something wet came out in between Luna's legs. She gasped and her eyes widened. She started breathing fast as Star Shade watched clueless. Her heart rate increased rapidly as she muttered out some words.

"S-Shade! I think my water broke!"

That's all he needed to know. He ran under her and carried her on his back before running towards the castle. He bust in the door as the startled Celestia took notice.

"She's in labor! Help!" Star Shade said.

Celestia, the guards, and the maids quickly ran her to the infirmary. They laid her on the hospital bed as her breathing got faster.

"Take a deep breath." The nurse said.

Luna did as told but was still breathing fast.

"Push!" The nurse said.

Luna started pushing as the pain came in. Tears came rushing out her eyes as her baby was being delivered.

"Your doing great! Push!"

Star Shade had to wait outside the infirmary. He was pacing back and forth as millions of questions ran through his head. Would she be okay? Will the baby be okay? What will it look like? Will they both make it? Soon, minutes turned into hours. Celestia was trying to calm Star Shade down but it wasn't working. Finally, the nurse came out of the room, immediately catching Star Shade's attention.

"How are they? Are they alright?" Star Shade asked worryingly.

"They're fine, no need to worry. You may now see your child." The nurse said, leaving them two alone.

Star Shade walked in as Celestia followed. Luna was lying on the hospital bed with a smile and a few remaining tears. She held her newborn filly. Star Shade walked beside Luna and the newborn, a smile forming.

"I told you it was a girl." Celestia said.

The young mare still had her eyes squeezed shut and was quietly snoozing in Luna's arms. It had the exact resemblance of her father expect the mare had a red outline on her mane and tail and she wasn't an allicorn, but instead, a unicorn. Star Shade's heart melted with happiness as she stared at his daughter.

"She's beautiful." Star Shade said.

Luna held the young filly up to Star Shade so he can hold her. Star Shade held the newborn in his arms as she began to wake up. Her small, crimson, beady eyes began to open as she took first sight of her father. She gently placed her small hooves on his fathers muzzle and giggled. Her father couldn't help but smile.

"What would you like to name it Shade?" Luna asked.

Star Shade thought for a moment, looking deep into his daughter's eyes. He had created this; he and his lover had brought this pony to life. The way it looked and the way it giggled in her father's arms made his heart jump with joy. Her name shall be...

"Midnight."


	4. Magic-less

Ten years had passed since then. Midnight was finally a ten-year old filly. She was an enthusiastic little mare who always wore her hair in a ponytail. Luna was even more overprotective to Midnight than Celestia had been over Luna.

Luna would rarely let Midnight go outside the castle, and when she was, she was either at school or was supervised by Luna, Star Shade, or Celestia. Midnight didn't mind much, as long as she got to hang out with her friend, Lucky Foot.

Lucky Foot was her one and only friend whose father works as a royal guard in the castle. Lucky Foot would usually hang out with Midnight on the weekends because she spends most of her time raising her per chicken and helping her lay her eggs.

One day, Midnight was galloping down the halls of the castle. The royal guards watched as the excited young filly rushed down the halls, making sure she didn't trip or run into anything. Luna had ordered the guards to keep a good eye out for her, she even threatened a guard once because he was sleeping on the job.

When Midnight reached we parents room, she slammed the door open, startling both her parents. Star Shade's hair looked a tad bit longer and he gotten a tad bit taller. Luna had cut her long hair into a short one because it was becoming to long. Other than that, they looked the same as they did ten years ago, except, a tad bit older.

"Mom! Dad! Guess what!" Midnight yelled.

"What is it sweetie?" Luna asked.

"Lucky found a four-leaf clover! Do you know what that means? Lucky found good luck!" Midnight said, addressing to Lucky Foot.

Luna giggled while Star Shade chuckled.

"_Lucky _must be a very _Lucky _mare in that case." Star Shade said.

They all laughed at the joke.

"Midnight, there's something your father and I must tell you." Luna said.

"What is it mom?" Midnight asked.

"Your father and I, we're-"

Luna looked at Star Shade. Star Shade nodded, signaling her to go on. Luna looked back at her confused and daughter.

"Your father and I are getting married." Luna said.

Midnight gasped. She had been waiting for this moment forever. Her parent's love was finally going to become official. She could already hear the sounds wedding music while envisioning her mother and father kissing with rings on their horns.

"You really mean it?" Midnight asked.

Her parents nodded. Midnight hopped on the bed me started bouncing up and down. Like mentioned before, Midnight was a very enthusiastic pony.

"Mom and dad are getting married! Mom and dad are getting married!" She yelled in excitement.

Her parents chuckled. Star Shade eventually put a hood on her back, ceasing her bouncing on the bed. Midnight had a wide grin spread across her face.

"When!? When!?" Midnight asked.

"We're getting married next week. Your mother and I were wondering if you would like to be the flower-girl, as well as your friend." Star Shade said.

Midnight's ruby eyes widened.

"I would love too! And Lucky would love too! Oh, I'm so excited!" Midnight yelled.

She bounced up and down again in excitement. A couple of hours later, Midnight had went down to the training hall for we daily magic training. Midnight was having trouble with we magic. Even when she was in magic kindergarten, she couldn't properly perform spells. Her trainer, Mrs. Magician Horn, had grown worried.

Magician Horn was a dark purple pony with a light purple mane wearing a golden cloak that matched her eyes. She soon informed Midnight's parents by assigning a personal meeting in the main hall. When Luna and Star Shade arrived, Mrs. Magician Horn bowed to the princess and the prince.

"Greetings Princess Luna and Prince Star Shade." She said.

"Greetings Magician." Luna said.

"What is it you wish to discuss about Midnight?" Star Shade asked.

Magician Horn cleared her throat, trying to figure out how to explain to Midnight's parents about her little problem, without upsetting them.

"Your child, well, she's been having trouble with he magic." Magician Horn said.

"Go on." Star Shade said.

"Well, she hasn't been able to levitate anything, which is something you learn in magic kindergarten. She's rarely able to make her horn glow. She cannot perform any spells and claims her horn starts aching when she tries. I'm truly sorry your Highnesses, but I cannot teach your daughter how to use magic." She explained.

Luna and Star Shade both exchanged worried glances.

"Thank you for letting us know." Luna said.

"Your welcome your Highnesses." Magician Horn said.

Luna and Star Shade returned to they're rooms. Midnight had then and to the room after being requested there by her parents. When she walked in, she immediately noticed her parent's sorrowful facial expression. She grew worried and concern.

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong?" Midnight asked.

Luna motioned for her daughter to sit next to her and Star Shade. She sat down next to her parents, confused and worried.

"Sweetie, your trainer has told us that you have had trouble with your magic. Is this true?" Luna asked.

Midnight slowly nodded. She watched as her parents started searching for words to tell her about her problem she has.

"Midnight, you should've learned how to levitate when you were in magic kindergarten. And learning spells were suppose to naturally come to you. You do realize that this is a huge problem, do you?" Luna asked.

Midnight slowly nodded again. Her ears drooped down her head and her happy-go-lucky expression was replaced by a sorrowful one.

"I'm sorry." Midnight said.

"It's not your fault Midnight." Star Shade said. "Your just a late bloomer, that's all."

Midnight sighed and hopped off the bed, slowly walking towards the door with her head drooped down and her eyes facing the floor.

"If you say so." Midnight said.

Midnight left the room. Her parents exchanged sorrowful glances and watched their daughter sadly walk down the hall of the castle.


	5. The wedding gone wrong

The next day was a Saturday. Midnight was hanging out with her friend Lucky Foot at the park where several royal guards were supervising her. Luna and Star Shade were planning their wedding while Celestia was handling her royal duties, so neither of them had time to watch Midnight.

It was a sunny day and everpony were playing and enjoying the morning. Every pony but poor Midnight. She sighed, laying on the grass beneath her. Lucky Foot had sat down next to her. Lucky Foot was a white-coated earth pony with a white mane and tail, red eyes, and a decorated egg as a cutie mark.

"What's wrong Midnight?" She asked. "Why are you so down in the dumps?"

Midnight sighed again, staring at the ground.

"I don't know how to use my magic. My parents are really upset and said that this is a huge problem." Midnight said. "I'll never be princess of the night if I can't perform at least a single magic spell."

"Well, I don't know much about you unicorns, but my momma used to tell me that if I kept enough faith, my goals will be succeeded. Don't lose faith Midnight." Lucky Foot said.

Midnight lightened up a bit. Maybe she was right. Maybe all she needed was faith.

"Anyway, wanna feed my pet chicken with me? She usually gets hungry around this time." Lucky Foot said.

"Sure." Midnight said.

Lucky Foot ran to her house really quickly and brought back her pet chicken.

Meanwhile, Luna and Star Shade had just finished trying on outfits for their wedding. When they returned to their castle, Star Shade stared out the window. He seen a red dot in the sky, almost as if it was fire from very far away. It didn't look like a star, but it looked very peculiar.

He shook the thought away once the red dot disappeared. He then sat on the bed, next to Luna who was laying on her bed, exhausted from trying on all those wedding dresses. Star Shade strokes her muzzle before retiring to bed with her.

The red dot in the sky reappeared, and was slowly getting closer and closer unknowingly. A week later, and it was time for the wedding. Midnight and Lucky Foot had already dressed in their dresses.

They both wore a dark blue one-strap dress and couldn't wait to start the wedding. When the wedding started, the music played. Star Shade happily yet nervously waited for his bride at the altar. Midnight and Lucky Foot happily scattered flower petals all over the floor while Luna stepped out and slowly walked towards her groom.

Star Shade's eyes widened after seeing how beautiful Luna looked in that long white wedding dress. When Luna was in front of Star Shade, the wedding music stopped playing. The minister began to speak.

While the minister was speaking Lucky Foot was staring into the sky. Midnight nudged Lucky Foot, catching her attention.

"Your not suppose to be dozing of into wonderland at a time like this Lucky." Midnight whispered.

Lucky Foot didn't speak. Instead, she pointed to something in the sky. Midnight confusingly looked up, only to see a red dot coming closer and closer. Midnight gasped, and desperately wanted to warn everypony. But before she could, the red dot hit the ground.

"You may now kiss the-"

Before the minister could finish, the red dot landed on the ground, causing the ground to temporarily shake, everypony gasped, confused about what was going in here. Luna and Star Shade directed their attention to the spot the red dot had landed.

When the dust cleared, a familiar black and red king was revealed. This black and red pony, wasn't Midnight.

"Well, well, well. It appears my son is getting married to the princess of the night. Did I, interrupt something?" Black Death sarcastically asked.

Black Death was speaking in his normal voice at the moment, but not for long. Star Shade's eyes widened in disbelief after catching sight of his father. He immediately ran in front of Luna, protecting her from harm.

"Father! Why have you come here!?" Star Shade asked in an angry tone.

His father evilly grinned and chuckled.

"Can't a father congratulate his own son? Or are you too special to be greeted by your own father?" Black Death said.

"Your not my father anymore! What you did to Green Grounds and my mother is unforgivable! You are not welcomed here!"

"Why is all of your friends looking so confused? Did you not tell Luna about what happened a long time ago?"

"Actually," Luna said, stepping forward with a frown of courage. "He did tell me. And what you did was wrong."

Star Shade chuckled, making his staff appear out of thin air.

"Tell me something I don't know." Black Death said.

Black Death flew in the air and pointed his staff at Star Shade and Luna. Star Shade gasped and pushed Luna out of harm's way. An electric red beam shot out of the staff and hit the spot Luna and Star Shade had stood at. Everypony went into panic while screaming and running around in random directions.

Lucky Foot went to go tell Celestia while Midnight tried helping her parents. She watched as her grandfather shot more electric red beams at her parents. Star Shade eventually led Luna behind a tree and charged at his father. His father however easily shot a smaller red beam at him.

He cried in pain as the red electricity explored the inside of his body, sending a world of pain to him. Star Shade landed on the ground, almost losing conscious.

"Daddy!" Midnight yelled.

Midnight ran over to her father and kneeled beside him. She shook her father, trying to get him to stand up, but he was too weak at the moment. Midnight was on the verge of breaking out into sobs, but had to stay strong.

Black Death was examining the young filly. He never knew Star Shade had a daughter, he just now figured out he was marrying Luna. Black Death landed on the ground in front of Midnight and Star Shade's now unconscious body. Midnight trembled and folded her ears back as her evil grandfather stood in front of her.

He was much taller than Midnight, and unlike his normal form (Solar Blade), he was taller than Celestia. He held his staff as his red and black mane and tail flowed into the air. His blood-red eyes were focused on Midnight and every move she made.

Finally, Midnight found enough bravery to speak to her grandfather.

"W-W-W-Why are you doing this?" Midnight asked.

Tears were forming, burning her eyes. Black Death evilly chuckled and stared back down at his sad and confused granddaughter.

"Allow me to introduce myself, little one. I am Black Death, Equestria's soon-to-be king and your current grandfather." Black Death said. "Your father and I have a little business to settle, and I have a world to conquer."

"N-No, please. He's hurt, h-h-he needs help." Midnight said.

Midnight shook her father again, thinking he was dead. But he was really just knocked unconscious. Midnight could feel tears finally about to let loose.

"Your father isn't dead, little one. He's just a bit, 'knocked out'. But enough of this foolishness," Black Death said, summoning his demonic voice. "ItS tImE eVeRyPoNy ReAlIzEd WhO tHeIr TrUe LeAdEr Is!"

Black Death raised his staff in the air, but Luna quickly ran over to her daughter and unconscious husband. She struck a hoof across Black Death's face.

"Don't touch my daughter you monster!" Luna yelled.

Black Death growled and flew into the air, spreading his black demonic wings. Luna gasped and carried Midnight to a safe and hidden part of the area.

"B-But father-"

"Stay here Midnight! I'll be back!" Luna demanded.

Luna charged at Black Death, trying to distract him while Star Shade regained conscious. Black Death shot a few beams at her, but each one missed her. Soon, a nice pony stranger quietly tiptoed past the screaming and frightened crowd of ponies. She placed her horn on Star Shade's horn and used her healing spell to bring Star Shade back to consciousness.

When Star Shade awoke, he rubbed his aching head and thanked the kind pony. When he looked up at the sky, he saw Luna trying to battle off Black Death. But she couldn't even touch him without a beam almost hitting her. Before Star Shade could assist, Black Death used a different spell. He quickly formed a spell that glowed on his horn.

An army of red and black creatures were summoned and immediately charged after everypony. Five ganged up on Luna and caused her to fall on the ground.

"Luna!" Star Shade yelled.

But before Star Shade could do anything, another group of red and black creatures ganged up on Star Shade and tried defeating him. Star Shade defended himself, trying to reach his unconscious fiancé before the red and black creatures did anything else to her.

Midnight was watching from far away. She wanted to help, so badly. But she knew we parents wouldn't allow her putting herself in danger. Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and seen three red and black creatures.

She screamed and ran away from them as they chased her. Beads of sweat formed and dripped off her forehead. She was scared beyond levels and wanted this nightmare to be over. Eventually, she reached a dead-end. The three red and black creatures slowly walked towards the scared filly.

Midnight squeezed her eyes shut.

"I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die." Midnight repeatedly told herself.

Before the creatures could reach her, a white beam was shot and hit all three of them. They disintegrated and turned into ashes. When Midnight looked up, she seen her aunt, Princess Celestia.

"Midnight, are you alright?" Celestia asked after landing in front of her.

Midnight nodded and watched her aunt carry her into the castle. She could see the battle from there.

"Stay here." Celestia said.

Celestia flew out the window and charged at Black Death. Black Death, after noticing, pointed his staff at Celestia. Star Shade continued charging at him while fighting off his army, Luna was laying on the ground unconscious, and Midnight was watching from the castle.

Midnight desperately wanted to help; she didn't think it was okay to just watch while everypony's life was at stake. So she did something brave but regretful.


	6. The Deadly Plague's Weapon

The sky was beginning to turn from pink to red. Black Death's red and black army began to terrorize Canterlot and spread across Equestria. Star Shade was still trying to defend himself against the army. Luna was still unconscious. And Celestia finally flew into the air to battle Black Death.

"If it isn't the princess of the day." Black Death said.

"Stop terrorizing Canterlot at once!" Celestia demanded.

Black Death evilly chuckled.

"Don't humor me Celestia. And trust me when I say, that if you 'attempt' to battle me, you will be joining you precious sister." He said, pointing at the unconscious princess of the night.

Celestia growled and charged at Black Death. Midnight was running through the halls of the castle. While running, she bumped into Lucky Foot.

"Midnight? What are you-"

"Lucky!" Midnight yelled. "We have to help save Equestria!"

"What!?"

Lucky was shocked.

"You want to try to fight that monster outside!?" Lucky said, addressing to Black Death.

"Well we can't just watch it happen. We have to help!"

"But how?"

"I don't know, but-"

They both soon heard a malicious laugh coming from outside. Black Death had beaten Celestia. Celestia landed on the ground, falling unconscious. Star Shade was eventually attacked by Black Death, and fell unconscious. And Luna was already unconscious.

"NoT eVeN CeLeStIa CaN sToP mE!" Black Death yelled.

Midnight gasped after noticing her father, mother, and aunt were all unconscious. Black Death had then used his dark magic to summon something that would wipe out all of Equestria. A tornado. It took a large amount of magic and energy away from Black Death to summon his tornado, which he calls, 'The Deadly Plague's Weapon'.

It was huge and red. It sucked up houses and buildings of all kinds, including ponies. Midnight could no longer watch it all happen. She ran out the door and in front of thee tornado.

"Midnight!" Lucky Foot yelled.

But it was too late. Lucky Foot watched out of the window as her friend attempted to stop the tornado. Midnight grunted, trying to get her magic to work. Her uniform began to spark a green color, only a tiny bit.

"What's this?" Black Death asked, staring down at Midnight.

Midnight finally got her horn to glow. She was sweating with her eyes squeezed shut. Her horn began to glow even more, until finally, she shot a green lightning bolt at the tornado. Wasn't a good idea. The lightning bolt swirled inside the tornado, turning it green.

This only made the tornado worse, cause now it had the ability to electrocute buildings and ponies like lightning. It also made the tornado grow larger. Ponies true holding onto things on the ground like mailboxes, poles, and even roots in the ground. But the tornado was too strong.

The tornado sucked in all of her unconscious relatives, including Star Shade, Luna, Celestia, and even Lucky Foot who wasn't unconscious and attempted to flee.

"NO!" Midnight yelled.

Soon, the tornado started sucking we in. Midnight tried to flee, but couldn't. She screamed and was soon sucked into the tornado. While in the tornado, everything went black.

* * *

Midnight groaned and began to wake up. He head was aching, mainly because of her attempt to use her magic. Her back was sore after meeting impact with the cold grown. Her mind was racing and she couldn't think straight.

Finally, she opened her eyes. Her back was against the ground, so she was staring up at the sky. The sky was gray. There were no clouds anywhere. He lifted herself up and studied her surroundings. She wasn't in Canterlot anymore. The ground was made of broken concrete, rocks and pebbles, and dark soil. Midnight finally stood up.

"Where am I?" Midnight asked.

She looked around. Nopony was in sight. Stone pillars and boulders were here and there, but no living organisms were to be found. She soon seen a cave behind her. She crawled into the cave and tried to warm herself up.

It was very cold. Tears began to form in her ruby eyes. She sniffed and whimpered quietly before burying her head in her arms. The cave was dark and empty. Midnight was lonely and sad. And home was far away. Soon, Midnight began to quietly sob. The only sounds heard were the sound of sobbing, which echoed within the cave.


End file.
